


Behind the Hog's Head

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Frottage, Half-Dressed Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: A few too many ales make for strange bedfellows.(Done for the 2017 HP Wand in a Knot challenge.)





	Behind the Hog's Head

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Best I could do on short notice. The photo isn't mine, only the filters and the paint touch-ups. :P Thanks for the great prompt.


End file.
